MultiTV show FanfictionCLOSED FOR NOW
by LON3RANG3R
Summary: When A Huge explosion merges tv shows to the real world, it's up to the lyoko worriors and the Last Gun Katas to defeat not just Xana, But now Smith, but when the world is at stake, Gareth,Jeremie and and the others call for help,And they get an Army!
1. Prolouge

Code Lyoko: THE BIGGEST EVER FANFICTION!

New Characters:

Gareth: 15

Claire: 16

Courtney: 16

Hayden: 17

Daniel: 20

(There are TOO MANY CHARACTERS TO AGE THEM BUT HERE IS A LIST OF ALL THE CHARACTERS!)

Code Lyoko: Jeremie, Alieta (Real Life Version), Odd, Yumi, Ulrich

Love Hina: Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, Kanako, Kaolla

The entire Galaxy Angel Brigade

Avatar: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph (But can see), Iroh, Zuko

Naurto: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura

Red Dwarf: Lister, Rimmer (The Real Person-not the Hologram)

Alien Resurrection: Ripley and the crew of The Betty

Matrix: Smith, Niobe, Ghost, Neo, Trinity, Morpheus

Halo: Master Chief, The Arbiter

Prologue:

* * *

He walked through the pouring rain, but he didn't care.

He had more important things to be worrying about.

Smith had not been seen anywhere for weeks, and the man, Gareth, was getting suspicious.

Gareth Was a Gun Kata. The last of his kind, He and His friends, Claire, Courtney, Daniel, and Hayden Ended the Gun Kata Clan because of the pain they went through.

Finally Gareth came up to where he was headed, The Factory. He broke into a run, hopped onto a rock, jumped and flew straight through a window. Gareth landed to see only one person, Smith going into the elevator.

As Smith put his hand out to press the button to open the elevator doors, a bullet flew straight into his hand.

He turned to See Gareth.

Then Smith's Phone Rang.

"Is there a Problem, Smith?" The caller asked.

"Just a Teen-"Smith Stopped suddenly as Gareth entered his Gun Kata Stance, Auto Pistols In hands.

"It's Not Possible."Smith stared at the boy as though he was an alien.

"What's wrong?" The girl on the phone sounded worried.

"I'll be with you in a minute, XANA" Smith hung up.

"Holy Mother of-"Gareth was punched into a wall and instantly Unconscious.

Smith walked back to elevator and went down to the tube room and got in one of the tube and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Prolouge fin!! well, was it good?Bad? 


	2. But then there was me'

Code Lyoko: THE BIGGEST EVER FANFICTION!

Gareth: 15

Claire: 16

Courtney: 16

Hayden: 17

Daniel: 20

Chapter 1:

Gareth's POV

"Holy Mother of-"I was punched into a wall and instantly Unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was back in my Flat at the block of flats me and my mates lived.

"Guys, I think he's waking up!" Daniel shouted to the others.

Daniel was the clown of the gang, always happy even in the middle of a disaster, yet he was very smart and logical.

Claire was the only girl in the group. Again very smart, logical and extremely agile.

Courtney was the Medic, after the explosion, he went off to be a waterbender.

Hayden always did hacking and disguises whenever we did infiltration missions.

But then there was me, the special one. I was among the only 20 to escape the Jacutan Island Incident. I was experimented on, and gained abilities such as increased strength, speed, reaction time, etc.

I got off the bed slowly, and limped over to my usual outfit and put it on, which was a blue hoodie, Knee- High boots, combat trousers, and as always, my pistols holsters which were hidden by my sleeves.

"Are you ok, Gareth?" Courtney asked.

"Yep, Thanks to you."I answered.

Then memories of last night came flooding back.

"Oh my God!"I ran out of the door, hopped over the guard rail, fell 5 stories and ran out of the apartment block.

"Now where did she live again?"I said to myself as I picked up speed rapidly.

Fade Out

"There's Your Lyoko Data sorted and ready, Gaz."Jeremie stated cheerfully.

Just then Smith Walked in, Desert Eagle in hand.

"SHIT IT'S SMITH!" Gareth immediately ran for smith and kicked him in the balls.

"Uh-uh-uh...ow."Smith whispered as he clutched his crotch in pain.

Then Gareth grabbed Smith's head, and yanked his head back as hard as he could, Breaking his neck and Killing him.

"We best get out of here."Gareth said as he took Smith's gun and fit it on his holster.

"Ok, But here's my Address, in case you need help."Yumi Handed him a sheet of paper with some writing on it.

Gareth put the piece of paper into his left pocket.

Fade Out

I stopped and checked my left pocket, and sure enough, Yumi's address was there.

I sped back up and made it to Yumi's Place within seconds. I ran upto the door and knocked on.

Ulrich came to the door, Shirtless, with Yumi behind him, a quilt wrapped round her.

"Oh Hey Gaz, Sup?"Yumi Asked.

"Impossible Scenario we Never planned For? Well we better come up with a plan!"I said.

There's Chapter 1 Dun! If You want to be in the big fight at the end, send a review with the following info:

Name:

Real world appearance:

Lyoko appearance:

Real World Abilities:

Lyoko Abilities:


End file.
